And you know of someone?
by SugarhogRose
Summary: ShadAmy One-shot. Amy is upset about Sonic standing her up again and a certain ebony hedgehog manages to comfort her. Please read and review lol D


So ShadAmy fans this is my first shadamy one-shot ( and my 1st one-shot altogether) so be nice lol =D

Disclaimer- i started out with nothing and still own most of it, quite and achievement don't you agree ;D

* * *

**And you know of someone?**

There, alone she sat, waiting for him. Her quills matted to the side of her face thanks to the rain that had decided upon itself to be the very day for it to be released. She sat shivering but it was to logical a thing for her to just go get a coat meaning that going home and giving up was a no go. The poor female sat and waited for him to show up, she was so sure he'd turn up. It hadn't even crossed her mind what she'd say or do though when and if he did show up. She was merely living in hope.

He was her hero- no matter what! He'd always come to rescue her and make sure she wasn't hurt. But not today it seemed. No today was a no show, he stood her up( you could even say he stood her up again). Typical jerk, right? Wrong! Apart from the title of hero in not just her eyes but the whole of mobious, he was like any other guy. Especially his mood swing-one moment he'd be her friend and actually care, then the next she might not of even existed. But that's his loss, right? Right!

Stood in the dark, watching, was someone who knew how to treat Amy Rose with the love and respect she deserved. Shadow! He watched her from the moment he saw she was alone in the middle of the forest. Now I know what you're thinking-- STALKER ALERT- but no! You see , Shadow cared about Amy. He didn't want her hurt, that would just destroy him. For something to happen to her , in his eyes that would be his fault. His fault he couldn't protect her! So in the dark he stood, watching over her as such. He noticed how cold she looked, her blood frozen. Yet her heart he knew was still working- he saw it her eyes. Those emerald green eyes, so full of life. She looked starved and dehydrated, he wonder how long she's been sat there. Suddenly he heard a sob, breaking him from his thoughts. Slowly he raised his head back in her direction, scared to see her cry. No, it was not the tears that brought the fear or saddened expression replaced on her normally happy face, her beautiful face in his opinion. But it was the abnormality of the situation, the fact that happy-go-lucky Amy was sat crying and of all things over _him_.

Shadow just didn't understand why Sonic ran, he knew though that Sonic did in fact like Amy but in that case why run? Shadow felt his blood bubble and boil at the very thought. He closed his eyes and counted to ten- a technique Amy herself had taught him. 6,7,8,9,10. Gradually he opened his eyes and was just about to go comfort her when he saw her get up. She looked dizzy and uneven and her eyelids started to drop, that's when he realized she wasn't well. But she continued like nothing was wrong and finally gravity got the better of her as she fell slowly to that awaiting ground.

But that impact never came. Instead she fell straight into the arms of Shadow. Once he caught her, he picked her up and noticed she had fainted . With that still in his mind he pulled out his chaos emerald and …

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!"

Landing perfectly on the rug he walked over to the sofa and placed her down with care. After setting her down her remembered that she had been shivering earlier and went on the search for a blanket or something along those lines. But he did not have to search for long as on her bed she had a pile of newly washed blankets. Shadow picked up the top one and rushed back to the living room. Once in the room he walked over to the sofa and placed the light yellow blanket over Amy's unconscious body. Although unconscious Amy still managed to purr, a sign of affection. This managed to bring as subconscious smile to Shadow's face.( =D).

He leaned down and placed his lips to her forehead, in a sweet kiss. After doing so he went and sat down waiting for her to come around.

About half an hour later Amy began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around her surroundings and realized that she was in her home. She didn't remember at first what had happened but then it slowly came back to her and the last thing she remembered was everything going blank.

Shadow noticed this as the next thing he said was, " You passed out, I found you and brought you here. How are you feeling now?"

" What, I passed out? Oh- I hope I'm okay."

" Yeah you seem better now, I'm no doctor but I think it was just exhaustion."

Shadow got up and walked towards the door- " I best be off now, will you be okay?"

" Shadow?" She questioned.

" Yeah?" He replied.

" Please don't… it doesn't matter- I'll be fine."

" No- say what you were gonna say, I'm all ears."

" Unlike some people, sorry bad time for a joke." She apologised.

"Don't be, sorry I mean. And you were on about him weren't you." It wasn't a question.

" Sonic? Yeah- I've given up. I want to believe there's more to life than him, I know there is I just want to experience it."

" I know what you mean. No offence but why? What is it you see in him? He does nothing but let you down, you deserve better!"

" Oh and you know of someone?" She said her pitch increasing, slightly defensive. Before Shadow had a chance to continue she carried on- " I don't know what it is, it just something, something about him. And I don't like it!" She stated to a shocked hedgehog.

He knew this was the opportune moment…

" Actually, Amy I do know someone!" And with that he was next to her in a flash and his lips meet hers for the first time, but somehow it felt so familiar. Shadow kissed Amy softly on the lips for no more than roughly 3 seconds before breaking apart. His cheeks turned a bright red. He rushed to the door but …

" Shadow, please don't leave!" She finished her earlier sentence and closed the distance between them. Shadow turned around to look at her to she if she was sincere and was meet with her eyes. And he immediately became lost in them, so lost he didn't even notice her leaning in towards him until her arms were around his neck and her lips placed upon his own. At first he was shocked but after a second or two he realized what was going on and kissed back, losing all senses bar touch. They two were locked like this for what seemed like ages for the both of them. Finally the broke of the kiss and Amy rested her head lightly on Shadow's chest , her head tilted so that their eyes were locked.

Shadow kissed her on her forehead and then whispered, " I love you Amy Rose!"

" I love you too, Shadow the hedgehog."

The End


End file.
